A Snow Day is not Always a Good Thing
by unpocoloco13
Summary: Shawn and Juliet go to Minnesota to track a serial killer. What they don't know is that the serial killer is tracking them. Shules
1. Minneapolis

The SBPD had been involved in a case with a kidnapper who abducted young women from Santa Barbara. The man then killed them and dumped their bodies in different states. The newest body had been discovered in Minneapolis. The chief needed to send someone out to work with the Minneapolis police department. Karen called all of the detectives into her office. "As you all know a body has been discovered in Minneapolis. The Mineapolis PD wants me to send a detective out there to work with them. It will only be for about a week but I need to know if I have any volunteers."

"I'll go Chief," Juliet called out. Juliet had never seen snow before so she immediately jumped at the chance to go.

"I don't know how I feel about sending you alon, O'Hara. Every one of this guy's victims looks similar to and I don't want you to be the next target."

"Nothing will happen to me but if you're really worried about me, send Lassiter with me."

"I would O'Hara, but I need him here working on the case." Karen was trying to figure out a way that would please her and O'Hara, when she looked up and saw Shawn strutting around the department distracting everyone who was supposed to be working. A brilliant idea hit her. If she sent Shawn she would have a week without him distracting her department and annoying her head detective. Even though Shawn wasn't a cop she could see the way he looked at Juliet and knew he would do everything in his power to protect her. "I think we can compromise. You can go to Minneapolis," Karen could see the happy look on Juliet's face. "Only if you can convince Spencer to go with you."

Juliet knew how bad Shawn hated snow, but she really wanted to go. "It's a deal, Chief." With that she walked out the door to find Shawn. She finally found him rearranging all of the things on Lassiter's desk.

"Hey, Shawn. I have a favor to ask you."

At the sound of Juliet's voice Shawn's head shot up and he stopped messing with everything on Lassiter's desk. "Hey Jules. What do you need?"

"The Chief needs to send a detective to Minneapolis to work on the case with the serial killer. I volunteered to go but she said I can only go if you go with me. I've never seen snow before so I really want to go. Will you please come with me?"

"Are you sure there will be snow, Jules? You know how bad I hate snow."

"It's the middle of winter in Minnesota. Of course there will be snow."

"Can the Chief check and see if anyone from Santa Barbara was murdered and had their body dumped in Hawaii cause I would be first on the list to go there with you."

"Cut it out Shawn. I need to know if you will go to Minneapolis with me. If you won't, I have to tell the Chief that she has to find someone else to take my place."

Shawn could see the pleading and desperate look on her face as she spoke. He couldn't stand to make disapoint her. He also thought a week alone with Jules could be really fun. "Fine I'll go, but you owe me big for doing this for you."

A smile spread across Juliet's face. Before she could stop herself, she stepped forward and threw her arms around Shawn's neck. It took Shawn a second to realize what she was dong, but then he hugged her back. After a second Juliet pulled away. She looked flustered and was embarassed at how she reacted. "Th-thank you, Shawn." As soon as Shawn heard her stutter, he realized how affected she was by being that close to him. He thought this may be the best thing he has ever agreed to.

"Jules, when do you get off work?"

"Our flight is tomorrow so I can leave whenever I want to go get packed. Why did you want to know?"

"I was wondering if you could help me go shopping to buy a new coat and some other things I need to be prepared for snow."

Juliet wasn't sure if this was a good idea or not but Shawn was helping her out big time. She figured helping him shop was the least she could do. "Okay, Shawn. Just let me get my purse and we can leave." Juliet grabbed her purse and she and Shawn headed for the door.

When they got outside Shawn asked, "What time is our flight at?"

"We leave Santa Barbara International at 5:30 tomorrow morning and we arrive in Minneanapolis at 10:00 in the morning."

"That's way too early," Shawn whined.

As they walked to Juliet's car neither of them noticed the man spying on them in the bushes.


	2. Shawn's Place

**A/N- This chapter is short (I promise they will get longer). Thanks for your reviews. I don't own Psych.**

Shawn and Juliet were driving back from the mall when Shawn realized somthing.

"Jules, how am I supposed to get all my stuff home on my bike?"

"I guess I'll just have drop you at the station and follow you home in my car."

"Sounds good to me."

After a few more minutes of riding in compatible silence they reached the station. Shawn got out of the car and hopped on his bike. Juliet found her mind wandering off. She was thinking how much she really wanted to get on behind Shawn and just drive around. She has always had a thing for motorcycles. She dated a guy in high school with a motorcycle, but he turned out to be a jerk. She knew Shawn was different. She snapped out of her trance as soon as she saw Shawn start to drive off.

She followed him for about ten minutes until she reached his apartment (if that's what you can really call an old dry cleaners). She got out of her car and popped the trunk. Shawn had bought too much to carry in one load so Juliet helped him carry. She had told him that snow pants and boots weren't really necessary, but he acted like a five year old so she shut up and let him buy whatever he wanted, no matter how stupid.

As she walked into the house, she was expecting to see Abigail's things all over. She was shocked when everything she saw was Shawn's.

"Shawn, can I use your bathroom?"

"Of course, Jules. It's right over there."

Juliet walked into the bathroom and looked around. She needed to was happy to see that Abigail's toothbrush was gone. She opened the medicine cabinet and didn't find anything that could possibly belong to any woman. As she closed the mirrored door of the cabinet, she saw she was smiling. The fact that Shawn had possibly broken up with Abigail was kind of a morbid thing to make her this happy, but she didn't care. She may have a second chance and this week is the perfect opportunity.

Then another thought crossed her mind. Why didn't Shawn tell me before? Maybe they're not really broken up or maybe he just doesn't want me to know. She knew that she had to get the answer, but it could wait til tomorrow. Shawn and Juliet had a five hour plane ride in which she could ask him anything.

Juliet flushed the toilet and let the water run for a few seconds so Shawn wouldn't know she was snooping. She walked out of the bathroom and saw Shawn watching tv. "You might want to pack tonight, Shawn, cause I'm coming by to pick you up at four tomorrow morning." Juliet said this in a teasing voice with a big smile since she knew how bad Shawn hated getting up early.

Shawn groaned and banged his head against the wall. "Jules, do I have to?"  
She smiled. "If you don't want to miss the plane you do."

"Fine. I'll see you tomorrow, Jules."

"See you Shawn."

Juliet smiled as she left. She was really looking forward to tomorrow.

**A/N- Thanks for reading. Reviews make me smile:)**


	3. The Suitcase

**A/N-This chapter is kind of short too. I'm sorry it took me so long to update. The next chapter should be up tomorrow. Thanks for all the reviews. I don't own Psych.**

The next day Shawn woke up at three to get ready to leave. He was regretting his decision to ignore Jules when she told him to pack his suit case last night. He didn't know how he was supposed to have time to get ready and still pack. His shower would only take ten minutes and he could get dressed in ten more, but he was having a bad hair day. He figured it would take at least twenty-five minutes to fix his hair just right because that is one of his best features.

At a quarter to four Shawn started to pack his suitcase. He needed to hurry so he literally threw everything in. The only problem with that tactic is that he couldn't get his suitcase to shut. He rearranged everything multiple times but nothing worked. He was still trying to shut it when he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," he called.

"Are you re..." Juliet abruptly stopped as soon as she could see Shawn's bed. She immediately busted out laughing. "Shawn, what are you doing?" She managed to get out between laughs. Shawn was sitting on top of his suitcase in a very uncomfortable looking position, apparently tryng to zip it.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm packing, but this stupid thing won't zip," Shawn said with an exasperated look that Juliet secretly found adorable.

"Do you need some help?"

"That would be nice."

Juliet walked over an helped Shawn down. She opened the suitcase and her eyes widened at what she saw. Everything was a mess. Nothing was folded or even organized. "Shawn, it might help if you actually packed instead of thrownthings in. I mean, what did you do, stand at your closet, wad your clothes into a ball and see how many shots you could make?"

"Wow Jules, how did you know? Maybe your the psychic instead of me." Shawn smiled. He could tell Juliet was angry but he thought angry Jules was really cute.

"Shut up, Shawn. Get over here and help me fold these so we don't miss our flight." Juliet was a little mad at him, but was mostly mad at herself for thinking that he would actually be ready on time. She knew Shawn better than that.

Shawn walked over and picked up a shirt and started to fold. They silently folded clothes for a few minutes until Juliet pulled out a pair of Shawn's boxers. "Here, Shawn, I'll let you fold these."

Shawn looked up to see what she had. He smiled when he saw the pink tinting Juliet's cheeks. "Are you sure, Jules? Not everyone gets a chance to touch my boxers." Shawn grinned wickedly as he watched Juliet's cheeks change from pink to red.

"Um, no thanks," Juliet said as she whipped the boxers at Shawn's head. Shawn ducked and they landed on a nearby lamp.

"Jules you could have seriously hurt me," Shawn whined with a fake pout.

"I'm so sorry, Shawn. I wouls have hated for you to get hurt by a pair of boxers," Juliet said with a fake sincereness.

"You should be. Without me who would go with you to Minnesota?"

"Oh, crap." Juliet had forgotten about the plane. She checked the clock and saw it was already 4:15. "We have to hurry Shawn or neither of us will be going to Minnesota."

They quickly finished folding his clothes and they zipped up the suitcase. Shawn carried it out to Juliet's car and put it in the trunk. He got in the passenger's side and they drove off. "I have some cds in a case under your seat if you want to pick something to listen to."

Shawn grabbed it expecting to find all girly music. To his surprise it was filled with 80s cds. "Wow, Jules, I didn't know you liked 80s music. There are so many great songs. How do I choose?"

"First off; who doesn't like 80s music? And second; My personal favorite is Thriller. I mean, it's a classic."

Shawn's eyes widened. He couldn't believe it. Thriller was his favorite Michael Jackson song. He had always known he had chemistry with Jules but he had never realized how much they had in common. He took out the cd and put it in the cd player.

"That's an awesome song, Jules. Do you mind if I turn it up?"

"No, go for it. As long as you don't mind me singing along at the top of my lungs."

"I don't mind at all." Shawn smiled as he blasted the music.

They put Thriller on repeat and sang as loudly as they could all the way to the airport.

**A/N-Thanks for reading. Please review cuz they make me smile:]**


	4. The Plane

When Shawn and Juliet arrived at the airport, they headed straight to the ticket counter to pick up their tickets the chief had reserved for them. As soon as Shawn received his ticket he looked it over. Then he looked again.

"Oh, come on, Jules. Coach? Really? We are tracking a serial killer here. The least the department can do is get us first class seats."

"Stop complaining, Shawn. Just be happy you didn't have to pay for your own ticket."

"Fine. I just hope these seats aren't near the engine 'cause you can't hear anything there."

Juliet grabbed Shawn by the elbow. "Come on, Shawn. Let's go check our bags. I'm sure you can find somthing to whine about over there," Juliet said as she drug Shawn over to the baggage check.

Shawn and Juliet put their bags on the belt and then placed their shoes in a bin to go through the x-ray machine. The security guard looked through their suitcases to check for liquids. Juliet's suitcase passed, but the same couldn't be said for Shawn's.

"Sir, you can't take this with you," The security guard said while holding up a rather large bottle of hair gel.

"But I need it. That's my pineapple scented hair gel. I had to order it online because they don't carry it around here. If I don't have it, my hair will not be deliberately messy. It will just be messy messy." Shawn had a satisfied look on his face. He didn't think anyone could argue with that logic.

"I'm sorry, sir, but you have to throw it away. No liquids over two ounces are allowed on the plane." Upon hearing this Shawn's face fell.

"I'll throw it away but I won't be happy about it," Shawn grumbled as he walked over to the garbage.

Shawn was still mumbling curses under his breath as he walked over to where Juliet was putting her shoes back on. "What was that about? I saw you arguing with the security guard over there," Juliet said pointing at the security guard now telling a family they can't take their bottle of sunscreen on the plane.

"Nothing much, just that the stupid security guard made me throw away my hair gel. He really ticked me off. You should go flash him your badge and tell him that you are ordering him to allow me to take it."

"It's not that big of a deal, Shawn. It's just hair gel."

"It wasn't 'just hair gel', it was specially ordered, pineapple scented hair gel."

"Shawn, I'm sorry, but even if I wanted to I don't have the authority to make him let you take the gel. Let's go over to our gate. The plane should be boarding soon."

"I guess. I just really miss the gel." Shawn looked so sad Juliet couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"I know. Maybe there is a shop here that serves pineapple smoothies." This made Shawn perk up.

"What are you waiting for, Jules? Let's go!" Shawn darted off in the direction of the nearest cafe with Juliet on his heels laughing.

They bought their smoothies and headed to the gate. They sat and drank the smoothies until they were called to board the plane. They found their seats and buckled up. Shawn looked over at Juliet and saw a nervous expression on her face.

"Jules, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. It's just that I hate planes taking off. Once it's in the air I will be fine, but there's something about take-off that kind of freaksme out." Juliet couldn't believe she just told that to Shawn. She didn't like anyone to know her weaknesses; especially Shawn.

Shawn had never seen Juliet like this before. He didn't know how to react, so he just sat there quietly.

A few minutes later the engined began to roar. Juliet's hands tightened around the armrest until her knuckles turned white. She squeezed her eyes shut waiting to feel the plane move. What she didn't expect was to feel Shawn wrap his arm around her and place his hand in hers. She realized Shawn made her feel safe. He made her feel other things too, but she had never associated Shawn with anything remotely safe. As soon as the plane began to roll she burrowed further into his side. She kept telling herself it was only because she was afraid. It had nothing to do with the fact that she was closer to Shawn than she had ever been before.

Shawn didn't know if this was the best way to comfort Juliet, but he knew he had to do something. The only thing that made sense was to make her feel safe. Being able to hold Juliet had nothing to do with his decision. He just hoped she didn't smack him for holding her. He knew he was okay when she curled further into him. When she did he held her tighter.

When the plane began to lift off the ground, Juliet gripped Shawn's hand amost painfully. He began to whisper comforting things into her ear. She calmed down a little. He continued talking until the plane was in the air.

"Jules, it's okay. We're off the ground."

Juliet sat up and disentangled herself from Shawn's embrace. "Thanks, Shawn. I really don't know why that freaks me out so bad." Her voice was a little shaky, but she didn't know if it was from being scared or being so close to Shawn.

"Anytime, Jules," Shawn said smiling.

Juliet looked at Shawn and knew he meant it. The longer she looked the more certain she was that she needed to ask him about Abigail. She just wasn't sure how to do it. Finally she decided on the direct approach. "Shawn, are you and Abigail still together?" She hated the way her voice was shaking.

Shawn was startled by the question. He didn't know if he should give her a straight answer or try to change the topic. He really looked at her and when he saw the innocent, hopeful look on her face he knew what he needed to do. "We broke up a couple of weeks ago. She said I wasn't totally committed to the relationship and she was right. She told me she loved me and I didn't feel the same about her."

Juliet gave Shawn a sad smile even though inside she was jumping up and down. "Sorry, Shawn."

"It's not your fault. I think it was inevitable. She just wanted more than I could give her." The truth was the break-up was all Juliet's fault. If it wasn't for her, he could fall in love with Abigail. But he couldn't give his heart to Abigail when it already belonged to Jules.

This made Juliet a little sad because if he couldn't love Abigail, then he probably would never love her either.

"Shawn, do you mind if I sleep on the ride? I'm tired, but I could keep you company if you want."

"You can go to sleep. I'll probably just sleep too."

Juliet layed her head back on the headrest and was out within a few minutes. Shawn was asleep about ten minutes after that.

Juliet roused up when she heard the flight attendent telling everyone to prepare for landing. Shawn was still asleep next to her. While they were sleeping her head had moved onto Shawn's shoulder and Shawn's arm wrapped around her. She often dreamt about waking up in Shawn's arms, but under different circumstances. She tried not to think about how comfortable she was. Finally she decided she had to sit up.

"Shawn, we're here."

Shawn opened his eyes and looked out the window. Snow was everywhere. He put his hand up to the window and could feel it was cold. He was starting to regret coming until he looked at Juliet. She was looking out the window smiling as she wached small snowflakes hit the window. He couldn't believe something so small coud make her so happy. She had a look of wonder on her face that Shawn thought made her look like a kid on Christmas morning.

That look alone was enough to make the trip worth it.


	5. Minnesota

**A/N-I like this chapter a lot. It's a lot longer than the previous ones. Please review because I haven't gotten any reviews on the last two chapters and I'm greedy and I need more! Lol I hope you like it. I don't own Psych:(**

Shawn stood up and grabbed his and Juliet's bags from the overhead compartment. Juliet was still staring out the window mesmerized by the falling snow. Shawn didn't want to interupt her, but they were the last ones on the plane and he knew the stewardess would be coming to tell them to leave at any time.

"Come on, Jules. We have to leave. You can look at the snow later. It's everywhere here." When Juliet turned to face him, Shawn was shocked to see tears silently streaming down her face. "Jules, what's wrong? I thought you wanted to come here."

"It's nothing, Shawn. I did want to come. I'm happy we're here, it's just that being here reminds me of something from when I was a kid." Juliet would've done anything to hide the tears. She quickly wiped them away, but knew it was too late. She knew she had to explain, but she had never told anyone this before. She had always thought they would think she was crazy.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Shawn didn't know what else to say. He hated to see her upset, but he didn't couldn't do anything without knowing what it was about first.

Juliet didn't know how to start, but she could see the sincere look on his face and decided to just come out with it. "When I was fif-"

"Sir, you and your friend have to leave. As you can see everyone else has already got off and now you two have to leave," The stewardess said while interrupting Juliet's story.

"Sorry," Juliet said as she started to pick up her bags.

Shawn was silently cursing the timing. Just as Juliet was starting to open up to him, the stupid stewardess had to interrupt. He hated his luck. As he was leaving he vowed to get Juliet to return to the subject somehow.

"That was rude. She shouldn't have interrupted you like that."

"Shawn, everyone else left like 15 minutes ago. They were probably getting tired of waiting for us to decide to leave."

They walked over to baggage claim to find their luggage. Juliet found her's easily, but when she looked up Shawn was gone. "Shawn? Shawn!" As she called his name, she felt like a mother searching for her lost child. She was still calling his name, when she felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned around saw Shawn sitting on his suitcase, riding around on the circular baggage claim.

"Shawn, what are you doing?" Juliet tried to look mad, but she was so surprised she let a few giggles slip.

"I always wanted to do this as a kid, but I knew my parents would kill me if I did. Now that I am an adult no one can yell at me for stuff like this." The smug look on Shawn's face was enough to make Juliet burst into a fit of giggles.

Her eyes widened as she looked up. "I might not care what immature things you do, but he might," Juliet said while pointing to the mean looking airport security guard stalking towards them. Before Shawn had a chance to look up, Juliet grabbed his hand and pulled him off the belt. Shawn grabbed his suitcase and he and Juliet ran through the airport to where they knew their car would be waiting. The security guard chased them for a while but he wasn't in very good shape, so he had to stop soon to catch his breath shortly. Finally Shawn and Juliet stopped when they knew they had lost him. They were doubled over trying to catch their breath. That's when Juliet noticed she was still holding Shawn's hand. She quickly let go, but when she did something felt like it was missing. She didn't want to dwell on why that was right now because she knew she had to focus.

Juliet knew she should be mad, but instead she started laughing. As a detective, being chased by security shouldn't be a fun thing, but it was. The possibility of getting caught mixed in with the feelings Shawn elicits in her made her more excited than she had in a long time.

Shawn didn't know how to react until Juliet started to laugh. Watching her made his smile grow broader until he was finally laughing just as hard as Juliet. He expected her to be mad. Running from cops and security guards was nothing knew for him, but he figured Juliet had never done anything like that in her life. Even though this wasn't his first time being chased, the adrenaline rushing through his veins was so much stronger than before since Juliet was right there with him.

"Are you ready to find our car? We were supposed to meet a detective named Brian at10:15, but after that little performance we are already 15 minutes late," Juliet said after finally composing herself.

"Sure, just don't tell him why we are late because I don't want him to think I am completely immature and not listen to me."

"Number 1: you are completely immature and Number 2: I think the chief already warned them about you."

"That wasn't very nice. I can be serious. At least give me a chance." Shawn was pleading, but Juliet could tell he was just faking it.

"Fine, but try to be nice, Shawn and avoid any of your usual antics."

"Antics? Really, Jules? I like to think of them as ice breakers."

"You can call them whatever you want to. Just don't do any of them."

"Ok. I'll try not to, but if the opportunity arises-" Shawn stopped when he saw the look on Juliet's face. She looked like she was going to hit himor something, so he changed his tune. "I promise I won't do anything. I don't want the chief to ban me from coming on another trip with you."

Juliet ignored the way her heart skipped a beat when Shawn mentioned the idea of coming on other trips with her. "Thanks. I really appreciate it." She really did too. She knew how much Shawn hated to be serious, but she knew how good of a detective Shawn was and if he acted like an idiot no one here would take him or her seriously.

Shawn and Juliet finally found the place where they were to be picked up. There was a man waiting for them. He was about 30 with light brown hair spiked in the front. His suit looked like he just bought it that day and his tie was way nicer than any of Lassie's. Shawn was a little intimidated. He thought this man looked even more serious than Lassie. He also noticed the way he looked at Juliet and he didn't like it.

"Hello. My name is Brian. You must be the detectives from Santa Barbara." Brian gave them a smile as he shook their hands.

"My name is Juliet O'Hara. I'm a junior detective. This is Shawn Spencer. He is the department's resident psychic." Brian gave Shawn a skeptical look.

"Psychic, huh? I never really believed in psychics. Can you tell me anything about my future?"

Shawn looked him up and down. He noticed the dust under his fingernails from scratch off lottery tickets. He put his hands to his temple. "Ooh, I'm getting something. While we're here this week you won't be getting lucky."

Brian looked at Shawn. He wondered how he knew about his addiction to scratch offs. "Do you mean with my lottery tickets?" He wanted to make sure because if that was it he might not purchase any this week.

Shawn looked at Brian. Then he looked at Juliet. Brian was still looking at Juliet when Shawn said with more venom than he planned, "You won't be getting lucky, _with anything_."

It was then that Brian noticed the way Shawn looked at Juliet. He could tell there was something going on, but he didn't know if Juliet felt the same way.

Juliet could see the tension between the two, but she didn't know what it was about. She decided to interrupt their staring contest in order to get any work done. "Let's go to the car," she said. "You can brief us on the way to the station."

Brian led them to the car. They put there suitcases in the trunk. Brian climbed into the driver's side and Juliet got into the passenger left the backseat for Shawn. Shawn wasn't very happy about that. He would prefer to keep Brian as far away from Juliet as possible, but with Brian laughing at something Juliet said he knew that it wouldn't be easy. As Brian talked about the case, Shawn sat in the backseat and pouted.

It didn't take a psychic to know that Shawn was jealous.

**A/N-Please review. The next chapter will be up soon.**


	6. The Blizzard

After an excruciating 25 minutes they arrived at the police station. Actually the ride was quite enjoyable for everyone but Shawn. He hated to see Juliet flirt with other guys, especially ones that had things in common with her. He knew it wasn't right but for some reason he liked to think that Juliet was his. He knew the reality was that he had no claim to her. He had his chance and he blew it. The only silver lining to this whole situation was that Brian lived thousands of miles away, so this thing could only last one week, tops. He just didn't like to think of Juliet having a "thing" with anyone who wasn't him.

Juliet on the other hand enjoyed having someone take an interest in her life. After Brian briefed her about the case he started asking her questions about her family and her childhood. She could tell that he had a thing for her, but she didn't feel the same way. She didn't think it was right to lead him on, but other than Shawn, no one has ever cared about her personal life. She kept telling herself that it had nothing to do with punishing Shawn for the months he flaunted his relationship with Abigail.

Once they arrived at the station Brian introduced Shawn and Juliet to some of his coworkers. One of the female officers was flirting with Shawn, but he was too preoccupied with watching Brian and Juliet to notice.

Brian led Shawn and Juliet over to the Chief's office. He opened the door and they all walked in. "Chief, these are the detectives from Santa Barbara. This is Detective Juliet O'Hara and this is Shawn Spencer. He is the head psychic for the SBPD." Brian said this last part with a sneer.

"Welcome. I'm Kevin Smith, the chief of police for the Minneapolis Police Department." Smith shook both of their hands before sitting back behind his desk.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir. I hope we can help find the man responsible for these murders. Shawn and I will do anything you want us to do to help bring him in."

"Well, not anything," Shawn said with a smirk. He was startled when Juliet kicked him and gave him a look that said, _"Shut up, now._" Shawn was used this kind of abuse from Gus, but he never expected it from Juliet. Shawn stopped immediately because truth be told, Juliet kind of scared him. He also didn't want to tickher off because he knew how much this meant to her.

"I don't know how you two work normally, but I will try to accomodate if at all possible." Smith didn't seem to mind Shawn's inappropriate comments, which made Juliet breathe a sigh of relief. Brian, instead, seemed to get more annoyed by the minute.

"Do you have the case files handy. I may be able to get a reading off of them," Shawn said while placing to fingers to his temple.

"They're right here," Smith said. He rifled through the files on his desk until he found the one he was looking for. He handed it to Shawn. "That's everything we have about the new victim. I've been told you have the files on the rest of the victims."

Juliet opened her briefcase to reveal seven other case files. Just by looking at them Smith could tell that many a detective had poured over them. The folders and papers were beaten up and looked about five years old. "I've got them," Juliet said placing the folders on the desk.

"You two can get started if you would like. Brian has been ordered to help you if you need it, but I'm also available if you can't find him."

"Thank you," Juliet said. She picked up her briefcase and stood to leave. Shawn collected the files and followed Juliet and Brian out of the office.

"Shawn, my desk is right over there." Brian pointed to a small desk over in the corner. It was so neat Shawn wondered if Brian had OCD like that detective on Monk. "You can go look at the files over there if you want. I have to go interview the owner of the laundromat next to the alley where the body was found. Juliet, would you like to come with me?" Shawn almost groaned. He sounded like a teenager asking a girl out for the first time. _"What a dork," _Shawn thought.

"I think I better stay here and help Shawn with the files." Juliet saw a slightly disappointed look cross Brian's face, but she also saw the small smile Shawn gave her.

"Okay, Juliet. I don't know if I'll be back before my shift ends, so I'll bring your luggage into the station. I'll also give you the number of a cab company that can take you to your hotel." Brian turned to leave, but before he did he added, "A big snow storm is supposed to be arriving at around 8 tonight. Everyone else will be gone by then, so you'll want to remember to leave by about 7."

Shawn watched Brian walk out. After he went outside, Shawn said, "It's okay if you want to go with him, Jules." Shawn hoped she would say no, but he didn't want her staying with him just to make him happy. As selfish as everyone thought he was, Shawn just wanted Juliet to be happy.

"Nah. I'll just stay here with you. I need to see the new file before I can really do anything about the case." She didn't want to tell Shawn that she would rather be alone with him than Brian, so that was the best excuse she could come up with.

Shawn smiled. This may be his chance to learn more about Juliet and that secret she was going to tell him on the plane. This was a new feeling for Shawn. Usually when it came to women all he cared to know about them was their name, were they easy, and were they straight. Not much else mattered. But with Juliet, he wanted to know everything and he intended to figure it out.

"Let's get started," Shawn said as he walked over to the desk. Shawn sat in Brian's chair and Juliet pulled a chair up next to his. They split the file so they could both look. Shawn took the crime scene photos and Juliet took the police report. They scoured the file for a little over an hour, but came up with nothing.

"Juliet, do you mind if we continue this in an empty interrogation room. There is more room, so we can spread out the photos and see if anything comes to me."

"Sure. I'm getting absolutely nothing this way, so I'm up for just about anything." Juliet put the papers back in the folders and began to walk toward the interrogation rooms. Shawn followed close behind. They went into the first empty room they found.

"So, Shawn, how do you want the pictures?"

"Just lay them out so I can see all of them at once." With that they took all the pictures and spread them out on the table and floor. Shawn looked and looked but he couldn't find anything important in any of the photos. He picked up the police reports, but nothing jumped out at him.

"Do you mind if I move some of these around?" Juliet asked and pointed to the pictures. She didn't want to mess up whatever may be coming to Shawn, but she had just noticed something.

"Have at it, Jules. The spirits aren't giving me anything." Shawn hated the fact that he couldn't find a connection between any of the crimes. This was one of the most brutal serial killers in the history of Santa Barbara and he had nothing.

Juliet collected all of the photos and the police reports. She rearranged the pictures into an order that only had meaning to her. After 45 minutes she finally had it right. Shawn had never seen her work like this before, but he enjoyed watching her. She had this determined look that Shawn found extremely sexy, so he didn't realize how long they had been in that room. He was pulled out of his own thoughts when he heard Juliet gasp.

"Jules, what's wrong? Did you find something?"

"It's me," Juliet whispered. Her eyes had grown wide as she continued to stare at the pictures.

"What are you talking about?"

"It's me, Shawn. I'm the connection. The first victim went to the same high school as me. The fourth went to the same college. The third worked at a place I also applied for. The eighth moved into my old apartment when I moved out. The sixth sold cars at the same dealership where I bought mine. The seventh used to work as a bank teller at my bank. The second went to the same gym as me. The fifth owned the coffee shop that I go to every morning. Also, I have never been to any of the eight states where the bodies were found. I can't believe I didn't realize it sooner. All the victims were based on things in my life and I didn't even realize it." Juliet finally looked up to meet Shawn's eyes. He looked...scared. His face had gone pale and his mouth was hanging slightly open.

Shawn didn't know what to say. His blood ran cold. He knew Juliet was in more danger than ever now. He didn't want to believe it but there was no way this was a coincidence. Shawn could see the tears in Juliet's eyes. "It's okay, Jules. I won't let anything happen to you." Shawn walked over to her.

"I'm not worried about myself, I'm just mad. If wasn't so stupid I could have saved some of these women. It's my fault their dead, Shawn," Juliet whispered the last part. She blamed herself. She must be a bad detective if she couldn't even piece together clues about herself. She tried not to think about the voice in the back of her mind screaming that she could be the next victim.

Shawn grabbed Juliet's chin and pulled it up so she had to look at him. Shawn felt bad for her, but he was also angry; angry at her for even thinking this was her fault. "Don't you dare blame yourself for any of this. Without you no one would have found the connection. If you're going to blame someone, then blame the man who did this to all these women. It's his fault, not yours." Shawn looked at her again deciding what to do next. He knew they had to tell Brian, but he couldn't just leave Juliet in the emotional state she was in. He finally let go of her chin and pulled into a bone crushing hug.

Juliet finally, let the tears spill over. This was the second time she had cried in front of Shawn in the same day, but she didn't care. She just needed someone to comfort her. Actually, that's not true. She needed Shawn to comfort her. She hugged him tighter, if that was possible, and cried into his shirt.

After a few minutes Juliet composed herself. Shawn reluctantly let Juliet out of the embrace. She was glad she had out on waterproof mascara that morning. She dabbed her eyes with a tissue, but they were still slightly red and puffy from the outburst.

"Sorry about your shirt," Juliet said. Shawn's shirt was damp with remnants of her make-up on it. She was embarrassed about her reaction, but she did feel somewhat better.

Shawn looked down and saw the make-up stains. He figured the shirt was probably ruined, but comforting Juliet was way more important than a shirt. "It's no problem, Jules. I have more shirts. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. This is just really overwhelming right now. Let's go tell Smith what we found. Before everyone leaves for the night."

As they opened the door of the interrogation room they knew something wasn't right. Everything was dark and eerily quiet. All of the officers and detectives were gone for the night.

Juliet looked at her phone and saw that it was 7:30. "We must have lost track of time. We can call Brian since he gave me his cell number." Shawn rolled his eyes. Juliet slid open her phone to dial but realized she had no service. "Shawn, check your phone. I don't have any service."

Shawn touched the screen to dial, but he didn't have service either. "That's wierd. I had service earlier."

"So did I. I never lose service unless-" Juliet suddenly stopped talking as soon as she looked out the window. There was about 8 inches of snow outside already and it was basically a blizzard outside. Snow was blowing so bad that all you could see was white.

When Shawn heard Juliet stop talking he followed her line of vision to the window. He couldn't believe how hard it was snowing. "I hope you like the snow, Jules, cause I think we're stuck here for the night."

Juliet thought it wouldn't be too bad being alone in an empty police station with Shawn. It might actually be fun. What she didn't realize was that they weren't alone and that other person wanted to have some fun of his own.


	7. Taking Juliet

"So Shawn, what do you want to do? We're definately stuck here. At least we still have electricity." Just as Juliet said that the lights flickered once before the entire station was plunged into darkness.

"Nice going, Jules. You just jinxed us." Shawn pretended to sound mad but Juliet wasn't convinced since she could hear him laughing.

"Well I think we should go look for flashlights or something because it's almost totally dark outside."

"Jules, are you afraid of the dark?" Shawn asked with a smirk.

"No, but do you want to be stuck in a strange police station with no lights or cell service with a serial killer on the loose? Cause I don't."

Shawn pretended to think that over for a minute. "I guess you have a point. Where should we look first?"

"Let's look in the desk drawers of the detectives first. One of them should have a flashlight." Juliet headed over to the far side of the room to start looking.

Shawn went over to the opposite side. He opened the first drawer, but didn't find anything. When he opened the second drawer, something caught his eye. It wasn't a flashlight though. It was a gun. He turned around to make sure Juliet wasn't behind him. Once he knew it was safe, he hurriedly put the gun in his pocket. He didn't really know why he did it, but he had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that something bad was going to happen. He didn't want to worry Juliet, but he couldn't take any chances. He cotinued to look for a flashlight, but came up empty handed. He turned around to ask if Juliet had any better luck, but she wasn't there. All he saw was a dim light shining on the floor. He ran over to where Juliet had been standing. A small flashlight lay on the floor where Juliet had been.

Shawn tried not to panic, but he was really worried about her. He didn't know what he would do if something happened to her. His mind was racing. He picked up the flashlight because he knew he would need something to see with if he was going to look for Juliet. He sat down at one of the desks to calm down and think for a moment. He realized that she had to be in the building somewhere because no one could go anywhere. That thought calmed his nerves a little. He shined the light around the room to see if he could find something that would help. The first two times he didn't find anything. He was getting frustrated, but the third time he found something he had missed. Across the room a door was slightly ajar. That same door had been tightly closed before.

Shawn rushed over to the door and silently pushed it open. He snuck in so that he couldn't be heard. Shawn didn't really know what this room was, but there were several doors attached. He decided to just peek through a small crack in every door to see if Juliet was in there. The first three doors were useless. Nothing was there. Shawn began to think maybe he was wrong. Maybe the door hadn't been shut before. But then, Shawn heard mumbling from the back room. He ran to the door and opened just enough to see what was going on. The first thing he saw was a man with a large knife. His back was turned toward Shawn so he couldn't see his face. What he saw next made his blood run cold.

Juliet was gagged and her wrists were cuffed together. She had a trail of blood running from her forehead and her right eye was starting to swell. She looked terrible. He wanted to rush over to her, but he held himself back. He was silently berating himself for letting harm come to Juliet when a muffled scream pulled him back to reality. The man had begun to punch Juliet repeatedly in the stomach. Shawn watched this play out in horror. He didn't know what he could do. He ran his fingers over the pistol in his pocket, but he didn't have a clear shot. The sight of a bloody and bruised Juliet made Shawn realize something. He would do anything to save her. She meant more to him than anyone else. He would do anything to save her, even if it meant risking his own life.

Then the man reached behind Juliet to take the gag out of her mouth. Juliet expected him to hit her again so she braced herself for the impact. She was shocked when the gag came off. She wanted to get away, but there was nowhere to go. If she ran, she knew he would come after her. She just wondered where Shawn was.

"So, Juliet, do you regret not coming with me? If you would have just left with me instead of staying here with the idiot, we could be halfway across the country right now," the man sneered. Shawn's eyes widened. He knew that voice. It belonged to Brian. Shawn's mind was racing a mile a minute. He knew there was something about Brian he didn't like, but he never expected him to be a killer.

Juliet didn't know how to answer, but her anger got the best of her. "I don't regret anything. I'd rather be dead than live the rest of my life being your captive. And just so you know, Shawn's not an idiot. I care about him more than I will ever care about any other man. You're crazy if you believe for even a second that I could ever love a murderer." This earned Juliet a slap across the face. Shawn winced as Brian's hand connected with Juliet's cheek. He couldn't help feeling a little happy at what she said though. The fact that Juliet cared about him that much made him want to pull her into his arms and just have her near before he could do that, he had to rescue her.

"Maybe if Spencer means so much to you I should just make you watch while I kill him. He's a dead man walking anyway. I can't just let him live since he's the only other person in here tonight. It might be more fun to get you two in the same room together and watch this whole thing play out." Brian let out a laugh that made Juliet cringe. She couldn't let Brian hurt Shawn. She was the target, not Shawn.

"Wouldn't it be more fun to kill me and let Shawn suffer knowing that I'm dead and he did nothing to stop it?" Juliet didn't know what else to do, so she figured she could try and talk her way out of it. Shawn realized this, but he didn't like it. He didn't like any plan that involved Juliet telling someone to kill her.

Brian thought about this for a few minutes. He didn't know if it was a good idea or not, but it did sound like fun. Juliet decided to look around the room to really look at her surroundings. She noticed they were in what looked to be a storage room. As she scanned the room her eyes landed on the door. It was a little bit open and she could see someone hiding behind it. She almost gasped, but Shawn put a finger to his lips telling her not to let Brian know. He showed her the gunin his hand and gave her a look that told her to keep him talking.

"Since you are going to kill me anyway, can you at least tell me why you want to kill me?" Juliet thought this may keep him talking long enough for Shawn to think of a plan. She also did want to know why she was being targeted.

"You're dead anyway, so I guess it won't hurt anything. Do you remember a man named Luke Fisher?"

Juliet thought for a moment then it hit her. She got a confused look on her face. "Do you mean that crazy guy I went to high school with? That little freak asked me out for two months straight. I finally relented and went on a date with him. After one date he started to stalk me. He left me gifts and wierd letters about taking me away with him. He actually threatened to kill my family and friends so that he was I all I had left. My parents finally set up a restraining order, but he violated it. He was sent to jail during our senior year of high school. I haven't seen him since the trial."

"That little freak was my younger brother. After he got out of jail he followed you to Santa Barbara. He learned everything about you. He wanted to get revenge, so he figured he would lure you here. He asked me to help, and I was willing. Because of you, my brother missed out on a year of his life. He killed all of the victims. I just helped him pick them. Since I'm a detective I found out a lot of information on you. When he dumped the body here he knew you would come. He was planning on abducting you, so he could finally get what he always wanted. I was good with the plan until I saw you. You were just so irresistable that I wanted you for myself." Brian stroked Juliet's cheek and she turned her head away from him.

This knowledge made her very uncomfortable and really surprised her. She hadn't thought of Luke in years. She didn't know what it was about her that attracted crazy people, but it was getting really ridiculous. "So, where is Luke now?"

Brian gave her a look like she was stupid for asking that question. "He's dead of course. I had to get rid of him somehow. I couldn't let him have you, and he wouldn't let me have you. Today I went to an old abandoned house where he was hiding out in and I shot him. He died instantly. No one will find him any time soon because that house has been empty for years." Brian said all this with a smile. Juliet thought he looked almost...proud.

While Brian was telling his story, Shawn knew what he had to do. Watching Brian touch Juliet was the last straw. As soon as Brian was done, Shawn slowly opened the door just enough to slip through. He was going to sneak up behind Brian and shove the gun to the back of his head, but he didn't plan on the door squeaking as he opened it.

As soon as Brian heard, he turned around. He put himself behind Juliet with the knife to her throat. "Who's there?"

Shawn came into view with his gun drawn. "Hey, Brian. It's just me. Put the knife down before you do something you regret." Shawn wished he had a clear shot and he would just shoot him but he couldn't risk shooting Juliet in the process. Shawn slowly walked closer to Brian and Juliet hoping to get a better vantage point.

"Don't come any closer or she's dead!" Brian sounded hysterical. Shawn didn't believe him so he continued. He only needed to take a few more steps and he would have the shot.

"You really are stupid." Brian said. With that he took the knife and slowly sliced an incision about four inches long in Juliet's upper arm. " Now maybe you will belive what I'm capable of."

Juliet cried out. The pain was excruciating. She tried not to cry, but the tears escaped anyway.

Shawn abruptly stopped. He couldn't believe Brian actually cut Juliet. Tears appeared in his eyes. He hated to see Juliet in so much pain. Especially since it was his fault. He was regretting not listening to Brian, when he was pulled out of his own thoughts.

"Aw, isn't it sweet? Shawn comes to your rescue, but doesn't have the balls to do anything about it. Instead he sees you in pain and cries." Brian started to laugh. It made the hair on the back of Shawn's neck stand on end.

That was the last straw. Shawn raised the gun and aimed it at Brian's head. He sent up a silent prayer that the bullet won't hit Juliet. He pulled the trigger.

A single shot rang out.


	8. Story Time

**A/N- I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I didn't really have much time, but exams are over now so I'm happy:] This is the final chapter and it's really long. I hope you guys like it. It's my favorite chapter in the story. I don't own Psych.**

The bullet struck and sent Brian and Juliet to the floor. Immediately Shawn dashed over to inspect where the bullet really hit. Before he got there, he thought his heart was going to pound through his chest. It didn't take long to figure out what happened. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw that the bullet had penetrated right through Brian's forehead.

"Jules! Jules! Are you alright?" Shawn dropped to his knees to make sure she was okay. The force of the impact caused Brian to take Juliet down with him, but other than the swollen eye and the cuts on her arm and head, she appeared fine.

"I'm okay, Shawn." Juliet tried to sit up, but her head was spinning. She tried to lay back down, but Shawn caught her. Juliet didn't realize that what she had been laying on was a dead body. For the first time Juliet looked around to take in what had really happened. In the dim light of the few flashlights around the room, she noticed Brian's body. He had a single hole in between his eyes and a pool of blood was forming around his head. She saw the knife layng by his hand and the gun over where Shawn had dropped it. Then she looked at Shawn. He looked slightly relieved. He had a small smile on his face, but it faded when he saw her arm. She followed his line of sight, and saw the cause of her dizziness. Her arm was bleeding profusely. The blood had run down her arm to cover had. The sticky substance was dripping on the floor, mingling with the blood coming from Brian. The sight of her arm seemed to click with the part of her brain that causes her to feel pain. Her head was pounding and there was a dull pain coming from her eye. Her arm was the worst though. The center of the pain was coming from the actual cut, but it was radiating out to her entire arm. She winced when she noticed it.

Shawn saw her wince and knew he had to do something to stop the bleeding. He pulled his shirt off over his head, not even bothering with the buttons. "Here, Jules. We have to keep pressure on the wound so that you don't lose anymore blood. We can't get you to a hospital, so I guess I get to play doctor. First we have to get you out of here because the dead body is starting to creep me out." Shawn tied the shirt around her arm like a tournequit before he stood to help Juliet up. He offered her his hands and helped to pull her up. As soon as she stood, Shawn put his arm around her waist to help keep her steady. "Do you think you can walk?"

Juliet's legs felt like Jell-O, but she knew they had to get out of the room. "Yeah, I'll be fine," she said with an aire of confidence she didn't have.

They began to slowly walk out of the room, but they didn't get too far before Juliet felt her legs buckle beneath her. Luckily, Shawn caught her before she fell. "Whoa, Jules. You aren't fine. You can't even walk." Shawn knew what he had to do next. He took a deep breath right before hoisting her into his arms. The extra weight set him a little off kilter, but he managed to get out of the room without running into anything, so he was satisfied.

"What are you doing, Shawn?"

"I'm carrying you to one of the interrogation rooms. Obviously you can't walk, and it will be easier to stitch you up if you are lying on a table."

Juliet was surprised at how comfortable she felt in Shawn's arms. No one had carried her since she was a little girl, and it never caused her to feel like this. She was starting to feel really tired now that her adrenaline was starting to wear off, so she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his was almost asleep when she felt Shawn place her onto a table. Before she could stop herself, she whimpered from the loss of contact.

"I'm righ here, Jules," Shawn said as he lightly stroked her cheek. "I need to sew up your arm, but I need a needle and some thread. Do you have any in your purse?"

"Yeah. I dropped it by the desk I was at when I was captured." Shawn heard how weak her voice sounded and sprinted out of the room.

"I'll be right back!" he called as he disappeared into the darkness of the station.

Juliet laid on the table, willing Shawn to come back. She knew Shawn was only a room away, but she still missed him. After what she had been through, being alone frightened her more than anyone could possibly know.

After what felt like hours to Juliet, but in reality was only a minute, Shawn returned with her purse in hand. "Where is the thread, Jules?"

"I don't know. Just dump it. You'll find it somewhere in there."

Shawn unzipped her purse and proceeded to dump the contents onto the floor. He quickly sorted through the pens, make-up, receipts, change, and other things that he didn't take the time to recognize before he finally found the needle and thread. He expertly threaded the needle and walked over to Juliet. "I'm really sorry, but this will probably hurt. I found some Tylenol and a water bottle in your purse. Take this first and it might help to num the pain." He helped Juliet sit up and gave her the pills and the water. After she took them, he helped her to lay back down. He untied the shirt and looked at the cut. He took the needle and began to stitch her arm up.

As soon as the needle penetrated her skin, Juliet winced. The pain now was almost unbearable. She knew she had to get her mind off of what was happening, so she said the first thing that came to mind. "So, Shawn, how did you learn to do this?"

It had been so quiet Shawn was surprised when she spoke. "You know the time I spent on the road after high school? Well, I got into a few fights and knew the hospital would ask questions. Once when I was in a bar, there was this guy there. He had had way too many beers and kept hitting on the waitress. At first she just turned him down, but then he got more insistant. He grabbed her wrist and wouldn't let go. He was telling her how he wanted to take her back to his place and do all this creepy, kinky stuff to her. I could tell she was getting scared and he wasn't backing down. I got off the stool and walked over to where they were standing. I told him to stop acting like a dick and leave her alone. He must have not liked being called a dick because he picked one of his beer bottles off the bar and hit me with it. He aimed for my head but was so disoriented that he missed and hit my shoulder. The bottle broke, but he held onto the neck with the broken edges. I punched him in the face, and went to knee him in the stomach, but he sliced my leg with the bottle. That's when I knew it was time to leave. I walked out of the bar and hopped on my motorcycle. I knew I had to do something about my leg, but I couldn't go to the hospital and tell them I was in a bar fight. I rode past a WalMart, so I decided to stop. I found some what I needed to sew myself up and bought it. Some people kept staring at my leg, but no one mentioned anything. I drove to the nearest crappy motel and rented a room. I had watched the doctors stitch me up as a kid, so I just copied what they did. I've gotten good at it over the years. The scar should barely be noticable." By now Shawn was about halfway done. He had never told anyone about that before. He preferred to keep that part of his life private. He didn't know why he just told Juliet. Then he knew as soon as he looked at her.

He wanted her to know everything. No more secrets. No more lies. But he wanted to know something first.

He wanted to talk to her about what had just happened with Brian, but he wanted to be able to hold her and comfort her if she needed it."What were you going to tell me on the plane? You started saying something about when you were fifteen, but then that annoying stewardess kicked us off."

Juliet had been absorbed in Shawn's story. She barely felt the pain the needle was causing. She didn't want to answer his question, but she knew it took a lot for him to reveal that about his past. "When I was fifteen my grandfather promised to bring me to North Dakota to see snow. He used to live up there, but after he and my grandma got married, they moved to Florida. I looked up to him more than anyone. He is the reason I became a detective. I was the only girl so I was spoiled rotten. For some reason I've always been enamored with snow. When I was little I always said I would move to a place where it snows all year round. My grandpa had been promising to take me to see snow over Christmas break for years. Finally, when I was fifteen he made good on the promise. He bought the tickets and booked a hotel and everything, but a couple weeks before Christmas he had a heart attack. That was his third one in four years. We spent the next three weeks in the hospital visiting him. We all knew it wasn't good, but we faked cheerfulness around him. On New Year's Eve he passed away. We knew it was coming because the day before he spoke to each one of us separately. I don't know what he told any of my family because we decided to keep it to ourselves, but what he told me still affects me to this day. I loved him so much. That's why I had to come here. Snow reminds me of him, and I needed to remember." Juliet didn't realize she was crying until she felt Shawn brush the tears off her cheeks. She looked at her arm and saw that he was done. "I didn't even know you finished. I barely felt a thing."

"Yeah, I've been done for a few minutes now. I'm so sorry about your grandpa. He must have meant a lot to you." Shawn didn't know what else to say. He didn't really have a famiy member that had an effect on him like that. "Is the pain any better?"

"Yeah, I don't feel as dizzy anymore, either. Can you help me get off this table because it's not the most comfortable place to lay."

"Sure, just give me your hand and I'll pull you up." Juliet offered Shawn her hand, but he changed his mind last minute. He put one arm under her legs and the other under her arm, and he lifted her off the table. "Do you want to sit in a chair or on the floor?"

Juliet didn't know why Shawn just picked her up, but she liked it anyway. "The floor is fine with me. I'll probably be sleeping in a few minutes anyway."

Shawn carried Juliet over by the wall. He gently placed her on the floor and took a seat next to her. He knew it was time to tell her everything. "Jules, I'm not really psychic. I have a photographic memory, and my dad trained me to observe the smallest details. I'm so sorry. I should have told you sooner, and I don't know why I didn't. I'm just so sorry, Jules."

Shawn had a pleading look on his face that Juliet secretly found adorable. "Shawn, I have never actually believed you were psychic. I didn't know how you did it, but I had a feeling it wasn't through visions. I just need to know if that was all you lied about."

"That's it, I swear. That is the only thing I have ever lied to you about, and I'm really sorry for it."

"Shawn, you just saved my life. I can't let myself be _that_ mad at you. I can't tell you how much I appreciate it. Thank you." She was mad that he would lie to her for four years, but he was the reason she wasn't dead right then, so that trumped everything else.

Shawn's eyes turned more serious than Juliet had ever seen them. "Jules, if I allowed anything to happen to you, I don't know if I could live with myself. You mean more to me than anyone else ever has. I love you, Jules. I love you more than life itself. When I saw him holding the knife to your throat, my blood ran cold. When he cut you, I knew he was serious about killing you. Seeing you in pain hurt me worse than getting shot. I had to kill him, but I was afraid to shoot you. I knew I had to take my chances and pulled the trigger. I would do the same to anyone else who tried to hurt you. You are my life, and I don't think I could survive without you."

Juliet couldn't take her eyes off Shawn. His words shook her to her core. She couldn't believe he was saying this. She had been hurt by Shawn before, and she needed to make sure he wouldn't let her down. "But Shawn, on the plane you said you and Abigail broke up because she wanted more than you could give her. Are you sure you want to be with me? I probably want the same things from you as Abigail did."

A small smile spread across Shawn's face. "Jules, it's not that I don't want to be in a relationship. Abigail wanted my heart, but I couldn't give it to her. My heart belongs to you, Jules. You can do whatever you want with it."

Juliet was grinning now. "I love you too, Shawn. After what you did for me today, those feelings are stronger than ever. Again, thank you for saving my life today."

Shawn started to lean in closer to Juliet. Both of their hearts were pounding in unison. They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity. Juliet closed her eyes in anticiation for her lips to finally meet his. What Shawn did next took her by surprise. He leaned up and planted a light kiss on her forehead where she had been bleeding earlier. Then he moved his lips down to the corner of her eye, which was already turning a dark purplish color. He sat back and looked at her. She had a confused look on her face.

"My mom used to kiss my boo-boos when I was, and it always made me feel better. I thought it might help you too," Shawn said with a shrug. Juliet let out a slight chuckle. She couldn't help it. He had such an ernest look on his face that he reminded her of a little kid explaining to his parents why he brought a stray dog inside. She secretly loved when he looked like that.

"You know what would make me feel a lot better?" she asked. Now it was her turn to lean towards him.

"No. What?" Shawn was pretty sure he knew where she was going with that.

"This," she said as she finally closed the distance between their lips. Shawn had never believed that anyone really saw fireworks when they kissed, but with Juliet, it was like the Fourth of July behind his eyelids. As they kissed Juliet could feel the stess of the day melting away. The pain her arm caused was dissipating as Shawn opened his mouth to invite her in. Her fingers curled around the hair at the nape of Shawn's neck. One of Shawn's hands was stroking her cheek and the other was resting on her waist. Shawn smiled when he heard a low moan escape Juliet's throat. Eventually air became pertenant. Shawn pulled away only enough to look in her eyes. He was happy to see those vibrant, blue eyes that had displayed fear and pain earlier, was now replaced with joy and love. Juliet knew Shawn felt as happy as she did after the kiss. She was grinning wider than she knew was possible, and no other girl had ever made Shawn feel better.

"Wow, Shawn. That was amazing," Juliet said huskily.

"I know. I'm just that good," Shawn said with a sly smile. "Ow! Jules, that hurt!" he yelped as she smacked his arm and gave him a reprimanding look.

"Good. Stop acting like an idiot." She couldn't help but smile when Shawn pretended to pout. "You are such a baby."

"Am not."

"Are you seriously gonna start this? Dating you will be like dating a five year old."

"No it won't. I'm sexier than a five year old. Unless your one of those people who likes that kind of stuff, and if that's the case then I don't thiink this relationship will work out."

"Shut up, Shawn. You are so annoying."

"Yeah, but you love me anyway. Right?"

"Against my better judgement," Juliet replied with a yawn.

"Jules, you sound tired. You should get some sleep." Juliet really was tired, so she laid down with her head resting in Shawn's lap. Shawn absentmindedly started stroking her hair. Juliet felt more peaceful in that moment than she could ever remember feeling before.

After Shawn thought Juliet had fallen asleep, he let his mind go through the day's events. He saw Brian holding the knife to Juliet's throat. The mental image still upset him. He looked down at her and whispered, "I love you, Jules."

"I love you too." The mumbled response startled him. He thought she was out already. Juliet had also been thinking about what ahd happened to her. As tired as she was, she just couldn't fall asleep.

"Shawn, do you want to know what my grandfather told me right before he died?" She didn't know why she wanted him to know, but she did anyway.

"Of couse, but don't feel obligated to tell me. I mean, you kept this to yourself for fifteen years, so only tell me if you really want to."

"I was sitting in the hospital, holding his hand. He told me how much he loved me and that I was his favorite grandchild. Tears were flowing because I knew that was the end. Then he told me to never settle for anything less than what I deserved. I wasn't really sure what he meant by that, so he explained further. He said that some day I would find someone who would kill for me and die for me, if the situation arose. He would never try to change anything about me, and he would never do anything to hurt me. He would put me first and love me unconditionally. Whenever I would get serious with any of my past boyfriends, I would think back to what my grandfather told me. Most of them didn't fit any of the criteria let alone all of it. For a while I was worried that I would never find the right guy, but then I met you. " As Juliet spoke her eyes were drifting shut.

"Those other guys were idiots. They didn't realize what they really had. I will do all of that and more to keep you safe and to make you happy. I really wish I could have met your grandfather. I think we would have gotten along really well. Just so you know, I will do anything for you because you mean everything to me."

"I know, Shawn. That's why I told you. You are the perfect guy that my grandfather described. You would do anything for me and I would do the same for you." Juliet's eyelids were too heavy to stay open any longer. With one last, "Love you," she drifted off into blissful unconciousness.

"Love you, more," Shawn said as he resumed his act of stroking her hair. He had never meant anything more in his life. He knew they would have to deal with the police and reports later, but for now he was content to watch the beautiful woman laying on his lap. He knew that she may have to fight some demons after what she had just experienced, but he planned to be there for her to help chase them away.

**A/N- What did you think? Please leave reviews. I might do like a one-shot sequel to this where Jules is plagued with nightmares about the case and Shawn helps her through it, but I'll only do it if someone tells me they want me to. Thanks for the reviews over the course of this story and for sticking with me through the process of slow updates. I love you all3**


End file.
